


Restless

by Calsier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: Joey wonders about his relationship with Seto.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yu-gi-Oh story ever. I can't believe it took me so many years to write one. Seriously! I hope you enjoy and excuse my grammar.

The room was spacious for the lack of better words. Or maybe expensive, more than what Joey could ever hope to afford with his salary, although now all he had to worry about how long it would take for him to pay it off if he needed to. He turned over in the king size bed as he looked at ‘Money-Bag’ sleeping, he snorts to himself. He hasn’t used that name since high school and only used it once when taken by surprise when he was approached by him at a bar. Seto Kaiba, rich, powerful, competitive and an asshole, all though the competitive side of him calm down and asshole stayed the same. Ok, maybe he chilled out with the name calling and Joey can almost, almost say that the name calling are terms of endearment or maybe he’s fooling himself. He has always been good at that, maybe that’s why he made it through nursing school, with sheer determination and delusion. Ok, so maybe he worked his ass off and build up enough extra credit and studied and studied and studied until he believed he can do it. The point is a lot has changed since high school and he pulled his ass from finally leaving his crappy home life to where his pride got in the way and refused to ask for help and even dropping off the face of the earth, to his friends displeasure and it made for an interesting conversation and guilt-trips that was well deserved.

But...that was several years ago and Joey is a RN and he has been sleeping with Seto for the past two years and maybe dating for three. That’s where Joey’s infamous delusion comes in. He knows that they were seeing each other, Seto and he had more than a few drinks that one night two years ago and the next thing he knows they were fucking and dining. Of course, Seto is an asshole and the two butt heads like crazy to the point even Mokuba, commented they were an old married couple. Joey denied it, but Seto was oddly quiet about it. Joey’s heart fluttered the whole day.

However, reality is a harsh mistress and if Seto isn’t having dinner with some charming princess and some snobby socialite, then Joey is treated to pictures of being some kind of scandal. So secret that meant Joey actually had to stay away for awhile before Seto company tanked over some gossip rag that was making up lies that were the truth and could’ve ended both his and Seto’s careers. 

“I can hear you thinking from way over here mutt,” Joey felt a flicker of annoyance over that nickname, so he flicked him on the nose and got dragged for his efforts. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“So that means we should stop,” Joey said a matter of factly.

“You don’t really believe my company will tank just because I’m gay do you?” Seto asked dryly, arrogantly.

Joey sighed, “No, but your stock market will take a hit, a bad one. It almost went bad when we were caught in a compromising position that winter.”

Seto snorted, “Right because we were obviously so gay for each other that you broke your ankle to get on top of me.” They both laugh in remembrance of that shit storm that followed afterward. The media, the accusation, the harassment, being let go from the first real job, only to be rehired due to the anti-discrimination laws, but it was a rollercoaster. 

Seto pulled Joey in further into his arms, “It goes without saying that the both of us didn’t have the best upbringing in life. In terms of the mental, emotional and physical abuse I received after all these years, I never expressed myself in the healthiest way and I…”

Joey stops him, “Look Kaiba, I...you...if you say those words or admit something to me and you’re not a hundred percent honest with yourself, then don’t say it.”

 

Seto looked Joey square in his brown eyes, “I love you. I always have and always will. When I picked on you, I knew everything about you and hated, but envied you because I couldn’t understand how you could be so happy in your circumstance, but you, you showed me that I could be a better person, that no matter what I didn’t have to be like my stepfather and his greedy board members, I didn’t have to be their slave, I can and I deserved to be happy. You knew I could ruin your life at any moment, yet you’re still determined to put me in my place. I will always love you.”

Joey was stunned, his eyes misted over and he was speechless. “I…”

“I know.”


End file.
